


Big Brother

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy thinks about being a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

Jeremy Barton was a very smart child. His parents loved him.  
But he did not have a younger sibling that he wanted. He always heard others talking about how they have a brother or a sister.  
So when Mommy and Daddy tell him he is going to be a big brother he is very happy.  
He wants a little sister.  
But then Mommy tells him he is going to have both a little brother and sister.  
They are born on Christmas Eve.  
Their names are Amelia and Steven.  
Jeremy vows to protect and cherish them.

Jeremy is a happy boy.


End file.
